


Late Night Care

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [29]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT7, One Shot, Open requests, Polyamory, Sickfic, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When I.M gets home late one night after songwriting, the others can’t help but notice how strained he seems…





	Late Night Care

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changkyun/everyone + sick/overworked Changkyun getting love from the other boys
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Changkyun does his best to make too much of a ripple in his hyungs’ already-hectic lives, he really does. He doesn’t want to make them worry for him anymore than they already do, as they should be worrying and taking care of themselves.

Not that he doesn’t like getting attention from them or anything like that, he just doesn’t think they should always be taking care of him. He is a grown man, after all. He can take care of himself when he needs to.

With that in mind, he honestly hopes they aren’t still up by the time he gets back. He pauses at the front door, pressing his ear against it in an attempt to hear any sort of drama or video game on the television, but he doesn’t hear a thing. He sniffles a little, very much regretting having walked home on a cold night in the rain, and chances opening the door.

It appears the door is thicker than he gives it credit for, because he immediately sees all six of his band mates piled up together on the sectional, all cuddled under blankets as they watch some dramatic-sounding scene intently. Changkyun purses his lips together in an attempt to keep himself from coughing as he slips out of his shoes and pushes them into the shoe rack. He bends his head forward and scurries along the wall of the room in an attempt to keep the attention off of himself.

Of course, it doesn’t work at all.

“Kkungie~!” Kihyun calls, promptly stopping his dongsaeng with a single word. “Come watch the movie with us. Jooheonney’s screamed five times already. Minhyuk-ah says he’ll scream another ten before the movie’s over.” He adds the last part with a soft chuckle, which is mirrored by his same-age friend. A whine of protest follows, which can only belong to the rapper in question.

“I can’t help it if the movie is so scary!” Jooheon defends halfheartedly, and Minhyuk’s familiar coos fill the room as he most likely pulls at Jooheon’s cheeks.

“I’m pretty tired, hyung,” Changkyun replies, wincing at how stuffy his own voice sounds. “I’m just gonna go to bed. I’ll see you all in the morning.” But, before he can move one more step, Hyungwon is standing in front of him, glowering down at him with an accusatory gaze. Changkyun nearly jumps out of his skin, yelping at the older’s surprising proximity. Hyungwon only ignores his surprise holds a gentle hand against the maknae’s forehead, his frown only worsening

“Hyung, Kkungie has a fever…” Hyungwon mutters, his voice barely audible. But, it appears Kihyun has his super-hearing on, because he’s beside them both in an instant, pressing his own pudgy hand against the maknae’s clammy skin. He pouts at the warmth radiating off his beloved dongsaeng, and begins to usher him away.

“I’m okay, hyung, real—,” Changkyun attempts to say, but he’s cut off by his own coughing fit. Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, and clicks his tongue at the obvious lie.

“Hoseok-ah, go get the thermometer!” he barks out at the older man. “Wonnie, get a damp cloth. Hyunwoo-hyung and Joooheonney, could you two go out for some medicine? Minhyuk-ah, go—”

“Go with you so I can cuddle the maknae?” Minhyuk interjects, sounding all too eager for a moment. “You’ve got it!” There’s the sounds of shuffling feet and the opening and closing of the front door, and Changkyun is filled to no end with guilt.

“No, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun sighs tiredly. “Go with Heonney and Hyunwoo-hyung to make sure they stay on budget.” Minhyuk pouts at this, but moves to comply, anyway. He doesn’t often go along with what Kihyun tells him to do without at least some kind of argument, but they can’t afford to waste time like that now. This is for the maknae and his wellbeing. Nothing’s worth wasting time for that.

Kihyun steers Changkyun towards the bedroom shared by Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Hyungwon. Changkyun pouts a little, glancing wistfully towards his own bed despite Hyunwoo’s being the most comfortable in the dorm. Kihyun tells the maknae to sit down, and leaves the room. He returns only a moment later with a change of clothes for the younger, though none of them are his own clothes. The oversized sweater is Hoseok’s, while the fluffy pajama bottoms are Minhyuk’s.

Changkyun takes the set of clothes and wordlessly begins to strip. He switches out of his clothes for the new ones quickly, and slips into the oldest’s bed without a word. Kihyun smiles at his dongsaeng’s compliancy, and leaves the room to begin warming up some soup from the other day.

The maknae pouts a little at how they all dropped everything just to scramble around him. He feels so guilty. They’d been having so much fun, cuddling together and watching a movie… It’s something they haven’t been able to do since comeback preparations had begun, as they’d always been so exhausted by the time they’d gotten home they couldn’t muster up more energy than it took to drag themselves to bed.

They’d been having so much fun before he got here… just like last time.

“Kkungie?” Hoseok’s voice suddenly says, interrupting his thoughts. He glances over slowly to see Hoseok kneeling over him, a concerned pout on his beautiful lips. Changkyun has to fight back an annoyed breath, knowing his silence must just be making things worse. “Kkungie, what’s wrong? Does your stomach hurt?”

“No, hyung,” he mutters. He shoots a prompting glances at the thermometer, and Hoseok’s pout only worsens as he hands over the implement. A pair of footsteps comes into the room as Changkyun pops it into his mouth, and Hyungwon soon appears beside their hyung. He sets a pleasantly warm cloth on the maknae’s forehead, the younger’s eyes falling shut at the sensation.

“I don’t get why you always do this,” Hyungwon grumbles as he sits cross-legged on the floor. “You always try to hide it when you’re sick from us… I don’t get it. We’re your hyungs. We’re here to take care of you.” Changkyun doesn’t respond, partly because of the thermometer in his mouth and partly because of the look Hyungwon is currently giving him.

Kihyun comes in as if on cue when the thermometer beeps, a bowl of steaming soup and a glass of water in his hands. His temperature is revealed to be in the triple digits, and Kihyun sucks in a disapproving breath.

“This is what happens when you walk home in the rain, Changkyunnie,” Kihyun nags as he hands over the dinner. Changkyun takes the soup and begins to drink on it, reveling in the soothing way it runs down his throat. Hyungwon pinches Kihyun’s leg in silent warning to keep the nagging to a minimum, and Kihyun pouts a little, but complies anyway. He sits between the two already on the floor, his eyebrows knitting together in concern at Changkyun’s silence.

“I’m sorry…” Changkyun mumbles, his voice thickened by guilt. “I didn’t mean to ruin your night. I’ll be fine if you all go back to your movie. I’d understand.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kihyun sighs, a hand coming up to squeeze Changkyun’s arm. “How can you expect any of us to watch a movie with you lying down alone in the other room sick like this?” Changkyun pouts against his own soup at the older’s words. He knows it’s true, but he still can’t help but feel like it’s ruining their night.

“You’re so dumb sometimes, Kkungie,” Hyungwon interjects, earning a surprised look from all in the room at the blunt statement. “I don’t get why you think we’re troubled whenever we try to take care of you… We love you, it’s our job to care for you.” Changkyun chews on his bottom lip, putting the soup aside as it isn’t really sitting well in his tumultuous stomach. Kihyun opens up his other hand, revealing a couple of pills.

“Take these,” he tells him. Changkyun obediently pops the pills and washes them down with water, releasing a shaky breath after doing so. Hyungwon doesn’t even hesitate, then, before clambering up onto the bed and wrapping his entire form around Changkyun. Hoseok and Kihyun chuckle fondly at the sight, and the older stands to grab the pile of blankets on his bed and drag them over. The two cuddle together at the side of the bed, just content to watch their dongsaengs drift off to sleep.

 

Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, and Jooheon return some time later, having had quite the hard time finding just the right kinds of medicine. The store they usually go to had been out, and they’d been walking the streets just trying to find an open convenience store at that time of night.

Of course, they find out their efforts had been totally unnecessary when they see the others already asleep. The three share a knowing glance, and merely drop the bags at the doorway as they walk over to join the pile that’s formed. They fall asleep soon after, their long days and initial adrenaline after having found out about the maknae’s illness having drained them to no end.

Changkyun stirs awake at the noises they make as they settle in, and he shares a sleepy, grateful gaze with each one of them.

They all drift off after that, leaving Changkyun with a lingering love in his heart he’d never thought possible for him to find in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changkyun/everyone + sick/overworked Changkyun getting love from the other boys
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
